<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truths Revealed by WinchestersAngel66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286058">Truths Revealed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersAngel66/pseuds/WinchestersAngel66'>WinchestersAngel66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, James Potter Bashing, major charater bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:33:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersAngel66/pseuds/WinchestersAngel66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sirius finally gets the girl hermione granger but what happens during an innocent game of truth or dare at breakfast and dark secrets of the past finally come to light and a hero is revealed as the coward he was in life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Hermione Granger, mentioned James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, mentioned Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truths Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NO FLAMES!!!<br/>i like james potter as much as the next person this is just what popped into my head as i wrote so no ugly comments if you have advice or a problem feel free to message me privately however you do that on here but dont bash the story because of what i wrote</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius laid in his bedroom in Grimmulad place it was a quarter till midnight and the other occupants where asleep or at least he hoped they were asleep.<br/>If any of them saw him and could see inside his head, they would probably kick his fucking arse or worse kill him the things he thought about were forbidden and the thought of it sent a thrill through him that he hadn’t felt since his first love.<br/> his thoughts drifted to one witch he wished wasn’t asleep actually he wished she was in his bed with him naked as the day she was born ready for him to take as his own, one hermione Granger had him wanting more than anything to bend her over and fuck her silly and a whole list of other things. <br/>His hand went to his dick easy to get to as he slept naked. He had since he had been 21 and finally moved in his own place.<br/> He started pumping his dick thinking of the shy bookworm he wanted to do so many naughty things to but never hoping it would actually happen.<br/> He moved his hand thinking about what it would feel like to touch her, feel her and make sure no one could ever live up to him again that she would be his, he moaned again moving his hand faster thinking it was safe enough to moan her name since his room was sound proof. <br/>Jumping when he heard a feminine grasp, he turned finding the object of his desires standing there in a skimpy night gown. He quickly covered up and looked at her <br/>“ hermione what are you doing in my room?” he asked <br/>She blushed “ I had a bad dream and I wanted to know if I could stay in here Ginny is in Harry’s room “ she said <br/>He watched her “ of course let me get dressed …” <br/>“ no don’t do that on my accord Sirius this is your room you should be able to sleep naked if you want to I don’t mind” she said <br/>He chuckled “ that’s very kind of you kitten but I’m afraid if you get in this bed while I’m still naked I wont be able to stop myself from taking you” he said <br/>She blushed again and moved crawling in the bed with him “ I wouldn’t mind that either “ she said <br/>He blinked <br/>“ seriously? You don’t mind that I want you? You don’t think I’m a sick pervert?” he asked <br/>She shook her head scooting closer “ not at all Sirius you’re a sexy man” she said getting under the cover with him and wrapping an arm around his neck. Sirius shuddered <br/>“ I’m dreaming I must be dreaming “ he said <br/>Hermione giggled and grabbed his hand pulling it to her panty covered pussy “ does that feel like a dream?” she asked <br/>Sirius groaned and he kissed her roughly rolling so he was on top of her kissing her wish more passion she ever thought possible. Sirius kissed down her neck and chest stopping to suck on her breast before kissing lower.<br/>Hermione shivered spreading her legs as Sirius ripped the lace underwear looking up at her “ this ends here if you don’t want this “ he said <br/>“ Sirius I want this please “ she said <br/>He groaned “ oh hermione you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear that” he whispered and swatted her now bare pussy. Hermione moaned <br/>“ You like that do you being swatted and spanked like a bad girl?” he asked <br/>Hermione nodded quickly <br/>Sirius licked his hand and swatted her again, hermione moaned louder “ oh please Sirius I want you so much" <br/>Sirius summoned a brush and flipped it to the side without bristles doing it again and again as he rained swats down on her pussy watching as she withered and moaned dropping the brush he licked her pussy groaning <br/>“ mmm you taste delicious “ he whispered and moved propping her hips up with a pillow and laying back down his face inches from her pussy <br/>“ I’m gonna eat you baby" he said <br/>Hermione spread her legs and pushed his head down “ eat me Sirius” she moaned <br/>He buried his face between her legs eating her pussy his hands holding her hips. Hermione moaned loudly her hand going to the back of his head pushing his head down moving with his tongue. Sirius pulled back and looked at her “ you like that my tongue on you? Like me eating this beautiful pussy?” he asked <br/>Hermione nodded quickly “it feels so good I’ve wanted to be with you for ages.” She said panting <br/>Sirius leaned up kissing her again running his hands over her stomach and under the nightie. Hermione moaned kissing him back arching into his hands wrapping her arms and legs around him.<br/>Sirius panted and pulled back looking at her using his hands to lift the nighty over her leaving her naked and smirking softly “ your beautiful hermione.” He said <br/>She blushed squirming a little bit.<br/>As if seeing her thoughts Sirius grabbed her hands and Kept them around his neck “ don’t you dare cover yourself up hermione your absolutely beautiful I’m gonna make you see that “ he said. Hermione bit her lip and leaned up kissing him deeply. Sirius kissed her back running his hands over her one going to her hips and holding them as he moved against her. Hermione moaned her head going back.<br/>“Please Sirius I want you “ she panted <br/>He groaned pulling her close kissing her deeply as he lined himself up rubbing against her pussy. Sirius held her hips and pushed in slowly biting his lip as she surrounded him.<br/>Hermione groaned gripping his shoulders “ your so big Sirius.” He groaned softly kissing her staying as still as possible. “ fuck baby your so tight “ he panted. She groaned into the kiss moving gently on him testing it , she moaned loudly when she accidentally hit a spot inside of her.<br/>“Please sirius" she panted <br/>“As you wish baby” he said and started moving faster groaning <br/>Hermione moaned her head going back “ your so big inside me “ she moaned her hips bucking to meet his needing friction the feeling of him buried inside her so enticing and amazing she moaned loudly un able to do anything else.<br/>Sirius moved faster seeing her lose it because of him was better than any dream he could conjure he gave her everything he had and watching her lose herself under him watching her in the throws of passion she screamed as he pounded inside her her lower abdomen tightening making her pussy tighten even more around his generous girth <br/>“Come with me baby.” He moaned <br/>She nodded quickly clawing his back coming hard the same time as he came filling her moaning with her.<br/>They both fell on the bed panting and curled into each other sirius held her against his chest and they both fell asleep<br/>                                         0o0o0o0o0<br/>Sirius woke up the next morning and found himself alone he looked around seeing there was no trace she had ever even been there he sighed it had just been a fucking dream. Couldn’t  a man catch a break? The dream had been fantastic but he wanted the real thing more than anything he did he sighed getting up and getting dressed he didn’t see the marks on his back as he slipped his shirt on and trudged downstairs not looking forward to another day of being teased unknowingly by the girl he loved so much. <br/>It wasn’t her fault she didn’t know he was in love with her, she’d probably be pissed to know he was her best friends god father old enough to be her father, he was damaged goods there was no way possible she’d ever want him.<br/>He went into the dinning room and sat in his normal spot molly magically sent the plates out so he wasn’t worried, he looked around seeing harry and ron argue over quidditch and ginny argue with them, remus and tonks cooed over each other which he found hilarious.<br/>The twins where talking potions with snape and Arthur was telling his oldest bill a fascinating story about a muggle sink. He chuckled <br/>Sirius looked around but didn’t see hermione figuring she was up in the library unknowing of the time he chuckled the girl could get lost in a good book fast and stay lost in it. He rubbed his face and shook his head trying to dispel any thought of her out of his head when a plate was sat in front of him and someone sat beside him, he looked up seeing hermione which was odd she normally sat in between harry and ron to keep them from starting food fights not beside him.<br/>She acted as though it were normal and ate her toast and eggs sipping on her juice no one else paid any attention to her as she ate. Sirius turned to his food and started eating he felt a small hand slid over his thigh and he almost choked.<br/>Remus looked at him “You ok padfoot?” he asked.<br/>The hand was gone as soon as it had came and he saw hermione eating her food now reading as well none the wiser. He looked at remus and nodded “Yea Mooney just went down the wrong way.” He said <br/>Remus nodded and went back to his food and tonks. Sirius started eating again and once again he felt the hand, he looked at hermione to see her still reading not paying him any mind but this time the hand stayed . he tried to eat once again, and the hand squeezed his thigh rubbing up and down he looked at her and saw a little smirk playing at the corner of her lips. <br/>He grinned two could play this game. He slid his hand discreetly and rested it just inside her thigh high close to her pussy. She looked at him behind her book and he smirked at her and mouthed “Game on minx.”<br/>This had her grinning at him her hand moved and rested directly over his cock that was rapidly filling in his pants, hemione hummed flipping a page. Sirius scooted closer and slipped his finger in the side of her shorts fingering the lace panties covering her moist entrance.<br/>Hermione looked at him and smirked then look at ginny “Hey gin what’s that game you were wanting to play the other night?” she asked gripping sirius through his pants.<br/>Ginny looked up “Truth or dare mia.” She said <br/>“Wanna play it now im sure the boys wont mind and maybe we can even convince sirius remus and tonks too.” She said <br/>Sirius played with her lower region and was surprised she had good control over her reaction he wanted to see what he could get away with.<br/>“Sure im in.” sirius said forcing himself not to gasp as she ran a finger over his head through the pants,<br/>Ginny smirked knowingly at them then both girls gave remus and tonks a puppy eyed look and the two adults chuckled and nodded their consent. “Ok mia you start.” Ginny said <br/>Hermione smirked looking around <br/>“Harry truth or dare?” she asked <br/>“Truth mia I know better than taking a dare from you.” Harry chuckled,<br/>Hermione grinned deviously and it had sirius wondering what sort of dares this little minx could come up with. “Harry is it true that you still sleep with a stuffed dragon I got you in first year?” she asked <br/>Harry blushed brightly and nodded<br/>Hermione grinned at sirius stroking him through his pants <br/>Harry flipped her off and she laughed he asked ron and ron chose dare harry dared him to profess to snape he loved him next time he saw him and ron glared at him and sulked then chose tonks who chosen truth and ron who was horrible at this game asked if her metamorphism was family ran. Tonks shrugged then turned to sirius “Cousin dear truth or dare?” she asked <br/>“Truth dear you’re a black and Andy’s daughter im not taking a dare from you.” He said slipping a finger in hermione discreetly.<br/>Tonks smirked “Who did you first sleep with in school?” she asked “Who got Sirius Blacks Virginity?”<br/>Sirius actually blushed and everyone including remus looked interested <br/>“He never would tell us who it was.” He said “I know it was fifth year but he never said who.”<br/>Hermione watched him curiously and he sighed he couldn’t lie if he wanted any kind of true relationship with hermione he pulled his hand back and ran the other through his black locks.<br/>“I never told you because James would murder me in my sleep.” He said and the group raised an eye brow though remus seemed to understand and his eyes widened ron stupidly asked “James was your first Harrys dad?” he asked <br/>Sirius made a disgusted noise and rolled his eyes “James was my first cousin hell no he wasn’t my first time.” He said he looked at harry apologetically.<br/>“Lily.” Was all he said and everyone’s jaws dropped. <br/>“My mum was your first time?” harry asked and sirius nodded quietly <br/>“We were 15 james had been a right prat to her and I sought her out to see if she were ok found her in the prefects bathroom we sat and we talked for a long time then one thing lead to another she said she was an ugly mudblood and no one wanted her and I got angry told her to never call herself that again that she was beautiful and any wizard would be lucky to have her I was kind of pissed at your dad for the way he had treated her so I didn’t even mention him. She told me the wizard she wanted would never want her I asked for the bastards name said id beat some sense into him and she just kind of giggled and leaned over and kissed me.” He said <br/>Everyone stared at him and pain filled Sirius’s eyes <br/>Hermione nudged him seeing he needed to finish telling his story,<br/>“I kissed her back im not gonna lie I had a crush on her everyone did she was the most beautiful girl in school the only one that didn’t notice her worth at first was James…” he said <br/>“Sirius.” Remus warned and hermione sent him a chilling glare that had him stopping cold she looked to sirius and rubbed his arm. <br/>“Go on sirius you kissed her then what?” she asked softly<br/>“We made love in the bathtub and for months afterwards we dated in secret I fell in love with her and she said she loved me too.” He whispered <br/>“James continued being an ass and one day I exploded told him cousin or not id beat his ass if he talked to her that way again. It seemed to change him and he stopped he was kinder to her and he started following her everywhere. I wanted to tell everyone about us but lily was worried about my friendship with James he was my family as she put it and she was mt girlfriend family came first eventually we agreed to end it for both our sakes but we both told each other how much we loved each other and always would I got a tattoo of a lily on my arm and she wore a silver dog necklace. Eventually she fell for James and well you all know the rest.” He finished quickly wiping his eyes.<br/>“No we don’t.” hermione whispered “I can see it in your eyes.” <br/>He looked at her and smiled grimly “Your right but I won’t tell anymore I wont demean Harrys “father” Infront of him kitten.” he said and for a moment looking into her eyes so like lily’s always able to make him drop his Walls and with his control down he spat the word father and they could all see how he really felt for James potter.<br/>“Tell me sirius I can tell you hated him by your slip.” Harry said his voice tight,<br/>Sirius looked at him and something in him broke he just didn’t care harry was 17 it was time he knew the about the son of a bitch known as James Potter, he glared at harry remus sighed and rubbed his face. “Fine pup I’ll tell you see I loved your mother but I loved your “father” too as a fucking brother and when lily told me she was happy I was happy for her but let me tell you something harry, James potter was an arrogant arsehole he never deserved lily she was beautiful and perfect and smart and just all around amazing and James was an ass that often left her home alone crying as he’d go out and drink and fuck other witches.” He snarled standing leaning over the table his hands pressed on the top,<br/>Harry stood “Take that back!” he yelled <br/>“No, its bloody well time the glowing figure of James Potter was revealed for what he really was, A lying…. Cheating arsehole! he killed the light lily had in her  suffocated her day in and day out! but you wanna know the worst thing harry?! Want me to tell you why I hate the bloody bastard so fucking much?!”<br/>By this time the dinning room filled with people and they all stared as sirius black laid into harry about James potter snape stepped in the room and paused listening having never heard black speak this way about potter sr.<br/>“Why?” harry gritted out between clenched teeth <br/>“because the day she told him she was fucking pregnant! with their first child! not you! but a baby girl, James beat her so bad she fucking miscarried and almost died! I flooed in as he did it and nearly killed the bastard myself! Lily stopped me though begged me not to sink to his level!  I took her and I went to my house and I took care of her and healed her for three months! I sat by her bedside and cared for the woman I loved!” he yelled <br/>Harry seemed to deflate quickly, and a horrified look appeared on his face as it did on many others snapes looked enraged as did remus’s.<br/>“I begged your mother I said Flower petal please stay with me let me get your marriage annulled and let me take care of you,,, let me love you like you deserve I begged her for weeks but your mother god rest her soul believed she could change the son of a bitch she begged me to let her try and I knew I couldn’t keep her so the night before she went home I made a deal with her she could try to change him as long as she knew if she needed me if she ever wanted to leave him she was to call me first and if he ever put his fucking hands on her again I was gonna kill him.” He said <br/>Harry swallowed “What happened next sirius?”<br/>“I laid her down the night before she left my home and went back to that bastard and I made love to her I didn’t care if she was married I loved her I was going to make sure she knew It so I worshiped her body and gave her everything I had then she went home October 15,1980 {a/n:{Think about what’s nine months later}…} and from then on when she needed love when she needed comfort she came to me. James never put his hands on her that way again, after I beat his ass into the ground, but he never changed he cheated he drank and then one night he found me and lily we were in the middle of making love and you know what he said harry? Do you know what the bastard said to me?”<br/>Harry shook his head weakly looking pale<br/>“He said you can have the bitch she’s no bloody use to me looked me dead in the eye as I was holding your mother and said the mudblood whore needed to be passed around a bit and learn how to be a true wife to a Potter heir. That night James learned what it meant to Fear Sirius Black that night our friendship ended and semblance of it disappeared, I nearly killed him then I left him to bleed out or find his own help I moved lily in with me and then she found out she was pregnant with you she just knew since we used protection and James didn’t when he forced himself on her that you belonged to him and I hated it I fucking hated it… hearing he had a son on the way James did a complete one eighty and lily was suddenly the light of his life after that I moved in with them sold my house put it all in a trust vault for you lily still slept in my bed but James played the doting husband and expecting father to everyone I loved lily until the night I got to that house and I raced passed the bastards body and I found her on the floor of your nursery I held her in my arms and I begged the gods to give her back to me but she was already gone so I took you and I tried to run but Dumbledore stopped me he took you and with the last piece of lily ripped away from me I went after peter not because he betrayed the potters but because he was the reason I would never again hold my lily flower.” He said <br/>The entire room was quiet everyone stared at him snape put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed “Im sorry I miss judged you Bla…. Sirius.” He said quietly <br/>Sirius nodded to him and met his godsons eyes “I was never going to tell you any of this harry and I wish to god every day you had been my son, but you weren’t, and he didn’t deserve you or your mother.” He said and walked over to him.<br/>Harry crumbled and sirius pulled him in his arms holding him tightly “Im sorry pup.” He whispered<br/>Harry cried clinging to him and sirius ran his hand soothingly through his hair like he used to for lily and mother like son he seemed to calm with it to after five minutes he pulled back his eyes puffy “I wish you were my dad to sirius thank you for taking care of her.” He said <br/>He kissed his head gently “It was my privilege son.” He whispered<br/>Harry looked around and frowned “Where’s hermione?” he asked <br/>He looked around and frowned not seeing his kitten anywhere. <br/>“She tore out of here in tears when sirius said he begged the gods to give lily back to him and that he went after peter because he’d never hold her again.” Ginny said grimacing <br/>“Son of a bitch.” Sirius said and moved towards the door<br/>“Where are you going?” harry asked <br/>“To make sure a certain book worm knows I bloody well love her.” He said and went taking the stairs two at a time he left the entire dinning room with their jaws on the floor.<br/>                                0o0o0o0o0o<br/>Hermione sat on a bed tracing the sheets crying silently. She heard the door open and sniffed quietly she didn’t bother looking up she knew who it was.<br/>“Is that why you wanted me? Your always comparing me to her, is that what I am to you a reminder of your dead true love?” she sniffled <br/>He sighed quietly shutting the door behind him and walked over sitting behind her trapping her between his legs he laid his chin on her shoulder. “No kitten that’s not why I wanted you last night and that’s not why I wanted you earlier when we were playing out game.” He said gently <br/>She sniffled quietly “ then why?” she whispered “I cant possibly compare to Lily Potter. Im just a stuffy little Muggleborn who Burys herself in books and knowledge im not near as pretty as she was.” <br/>“Now you shut that nonsense up right now hermione jean Granger.” He said sternly “You are not just a stuffy little Muggleborn and your right you’re not as pretty or as beautiful as lily was.” He said <br/>Hermione sniffled crying :N…not h…helping…” <br/>“Shh Listen to me.” He said sternly she looked up at him and then nodded quietly waiting, “You hermione jean granger are not lily so you cant be as beautiful as her because to be that you would have to be her… you are sexy and witty and intelligent and funny and a bad ass you don’t put up with shit.” He said<br/>She looked at him watching him quietly <br/>“I tell you your like her because there’s so much of her I see in you and so much of you I used to see in her but you two are two completely different people I will always love lily that will never fade never no matter what I will always wish she was still here but now its just for harry because hermione even if I could bring her back and have her all to myself I wouldn’t belong with her anymore.” He said <br/>She watched him waiting for him to finish.<br/>“Because I belong to a certain bushy haired book worm that teases me and for some silly reason grabs my cock during breakfast then decides to play truth or dare while doing so.” He chuckled.<br/>Hermione blushed brightly <br/>He grinned at her “A bushy haired bookworm that had me so hard I wanted to bend her over pull her shorts down and take her right there.” He whispered in her ear.<br/>She shivered<br/>Sirius pulled her against him “ A book worm I want to spend the rest of my life with, that I want to wake up beside, and fuck every night, a beautiful gorgeous woman that I love so much it hurts.” He said<br/>Hermione moaned softly feeling him press against her and he pulled her back on his lap grinding against her, “Get me now little girl?” he asked.<br/>She nodded quickly “I love you too Siri.” She whispered and moved back against him sirius groaned and ripped his pants open ripping her shorts off she slid her on his cock, and she moaned loudly.<br/>“Oh, Siri fuck me baby.” She moaned<br/>He groaned and grabbed her hips moving hard and fast making her scream. Hermione curled her hands back into his hair and moved with him. Sirius bit her neck as he moved and hermione moaned louder he turned them bending her over the bed and fucked her as hard as he could. <br/>Hermione screamed loudly glad his room had been sound proof with all the noise he was making her make. The feeling of his cock pounding away inside her made her eyes roll into the back of her head her brain shut down all she could do was moan, and beg, and plead.<br/>“Oh god sirius!” she moaned loudly<br/>“Yea that’s it fuck let me hear you scream my name hermione.” He grunted “Let me hear who is making you scream so beautifully.” He said <br/>She moaned louder clenching the sheets “Sirius fuck baby please fill me up! Come with me!” she moaned feeling her abdomen tighten and sirius sped up his thrusts erratic. <br/>She screamed as it hit that perfect spot and came hard her pussy clenching around him tightly “Hermione!” he yelled coming hard inside her. They panted and sirius lowered them to the bed pulling her close nuzzling her neck <br/>“Rest up baby cause in a hour or two im gonna fuck you so hard the house will hear you through these walls.” He whispered hermione panted heavily <br/>“What’s wrong old man gotta wait to go again I may need to go find someone younger.” She teased. <br/>He growled “I’ll show you old man.” He said and pulled her against him and started slamming into her again making her scream the way he hoped her could the rest of his life.<br/>                                    ~ Fin!~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>